A Collection of Shadley Stories
by Mrs-Seto-Kaiba01
Summary: This is a collection of my favorite couple in the whole wide WORLD! If you guessed Shadley, your right! R&R them, please? Thank you! -Chapter 3 is UP NOW!-
1. Enchanted

_**I wrote this Shadley Oneshot because I thought it would be interesting story to see how Shadow & Ashley got together.**_  
><em><strong>The ages for the hedgehogs:<strong>_

_**Shadow the Hedgehog-20  
><strong>_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog-20  
><strong>_

_**Ramvelle Rose-19  
><strong>_

_**Rosalie Rose-18**_

_**Acwellen the Hedgehog-17/18  
><strong>_

_**Ashley Rose-17**_

_**Amy Rose-17**_

_**Amelia Rose-17**_

_**Amanda Rose-14**_

**_(Note: All the other characters are from a range of a couple month old babies-24 years old!)_  
><strong>

**Anyways, ENJOY MY SONGFIC!**  
><strong>PS- I don't own "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. I also don't own anyone from SEGA! Besides Ashley, Rosalie, Acwellen, &amp; Amanda. They're the only ones I own... Amelia &amp; Ramvelle belong to my facebook friends!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There I was again tonight<br>Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old tired, lonely place<em>

It's 7:30 PM in Station Square's mansions. A quiet & lonely night for a certain 17-year-old pink hedgehog. She was at her home, celebrating her older sister's birthday. She wasn't in a party mood much... She was too busy thinking about her ex-boyfriend, who dumped her this morning by via text message.

This young hedgehog's name is Ashley Rose. Everyone close/related to calls her Ash for short.

_Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<em>

She was chatting with 4 other pink female hedgehogs, identical to her, & a tarnish-brown male hedgehog. Except one of the pink hedgehog had purple tips & a magenta-ish bangs. Their hedgehog names are Amy, Amelia, Rosalie, & Amanda Rose. The main difference was their eyes. Ashley has a ruby red colored eyes. Amelia has turquoise blue colored eyes. Amy has emerald green colored eyes. Rosalie has golden yellow eyes. Ramvelle has brown eyes. Amanda has amethyst violet eyes.

_Vanished when I saw your face  
>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<em>

When Ashley looked up to see a black-'n'-red hedgehog walking over to her. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Amy looked up to see a blue hedgehog walking over to her. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_  
><em>Across the room, your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me_

Shadow & Sonic began talking to them. Shadow was flirting w/ Ashley. Telling her how much Ashley looked in her silky lavender dress. Sonic was talking to Amy. Chatting quite nicely to her.

* * *

><p>Shadow lead Ashley outside into Amy's garden. Where the sky is filled w stars & the full moon shining bright on them.

_Counter all your quick remarks_  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>  
><em>And it was enchanting to meet you<em>  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Beginning a conversation on how much they hated people calling them emo & talking about music. Ashley was telling Shadow about how her ex-boyfriend, Acwellen the Hedgehog, dumped her at 6AM. All the time, she was thinking how he was soo nice to her. How he makes eye-contact every time she speaks.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

* * *

><p>Ashley was up at 2 in the morning the very next day. Thinking about Shadow. About how sweet &amp; kind he was to her... Unlike the others who give her dirty looks. Besides Amy, Amanda, Amelia, Rosalie, &amp; Ramvelle.<p>

_The lingering question kept me up_  
><em>2 am, who do you love?<em>  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth<em>

She kept pacing. It made Amy concerned... But, Ashley kept doing it... She kept wishing Shadow was at her door.

_Wishing you were at my door_  
><em>I'd open up and you would say "hey"<em>  
><em>It was enchanting to meet you<em>  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Ashley kept thinking about the amazing walk through the park w/ only her & Shadow. She loved being there to watch the fireflies to swarm around them. Blushing every time he complimented her.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

When she got home. She turned on romantic music, which she doesn't like much, & started dancing around her room.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Ashley was hoping that this was the start of something new. She was hoping this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. She was thinking his name for a long time.

_This is me praying that_  
><em>This was the very first page<em>  
><em>Not where the story line ends<em>  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name<em>

Ashley was hoping to see Shadow again. At the park where they went or at Amy's next party. Wherever it might be, she's hoping. She kept 3 simple words from him that night. Ashley thought the night let too quickly.

_Until I see you again_  
><em>These are the words I held back<em>  
><em>As I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Her most dying wish is that he wasn't in love with another girl or had some girl waiting on him.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>_ (x2)  
><em>

She thought last night was sparkling. Hoping he doesn't let it go. She's completely wonderstruck. She was blushing a bright red all the way home from the party. She thought last night was flawless. She'll spend forever wondering if Shadow knew. That Ashley was enchanted to meet him.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Before she went to bed, she kept hoping he wasn't in love with someone else or had someone waiting on him.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

Ashley finally fell asleep, dreaming of Shadow the Hedgehog. Dreaming that they'll get married & live a happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
><strong>Ashley: <strong>Please R&R!  
><strong>Amy: <strong>Tell us if you want to have a Sonamy Songfic next or Shadley Songfic.  
><strong>Amanda: <strong>Also tell us the song you want us to do next.  
><strong>Everyone: <strong>PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!  
><strong>Me: <strong>PEACE OUT, HOMIE-G'S!


	2. Far Away

**Jalex: Wazzup peeps!**

**Ashley: ANOTHER name change!**

**Jalex: Yes... Got a problem w/ it?**

**Yuuhi: I bet you Alex & Justin Russo aren't happy about this...**

**Jalex: Well, it's THEIR problem!**

**Amanda: -Topic Change- So, Jalex, what's today's story about?**

**Jalex: Shadley, of course!**

**Yuuhi: Explain to the readers' who "Shadley" is?**

**Jalex: It's my made-up couples name for Shadow & Ashley Rose.**

**Ashley: But, of course, I'll be w/ someone else. RIGHT?**

**Jalex: Of course...**

**Amanda: Can we get on w/ it because we have a limited space here people!**

**Ashley: Jalex-Justin and Alex-fangirl1 doesn't own Shadow the Hedgehog or the song "Far Away" by Nickelback!**

**Yuuhi: She only owns Ashley Rose & Acwellen the Hedgehog!**

**Jalex: Also, thank you for reviewing GreatGrape! But, seriously, READ it before asking a question!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A young 17 year-old hedgehog was holding the hands of a blue-&amp;-red hedgehog's hand. The couple is in Station Square Park, laughing &amp; smiling brightly in the moonlight. The girl's name is Ashley Rose. Her identical twin sister is Amy Rose. The boy's name was Acwellen the Hedgehog.<p>

Ashley was on a date w/ Acwellen. But, her mind was thinking back to a song when she first heard of a certain black-&-red hedgehog's death. He died when she was only 11 years-old... She never got over his death 'til last year when she met Acwellen.

Ashley just loved the song Far Away by Nickelback! She would always think of this song when she thinks of Shadow. She misses him terribly, but she knew she had to move on.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near where Ashley &amp; Acwellen were walking, Shadow is. He is sitting on a park bench, deep in thought. The person that kept crossing his mind was a certain pink hedgehog he hasn't seen in over 6 years. That girl is the SAME girl out on a date w Acwellen. Ashley!

When he smells her lovely strawberry & rose shampoo. Feels her familiar presence near him. Hears her musical laughter. His head snaps. He spots that familiar pink hair. He's about to get up from where he's sitting, but stops.

Because, Shadow see's some other guy holding her hand & smiling w/ her. His heart breaks, metaphorically. He wants to run away from there, when a familiar song pops in his head.

_This time, This place _  
><em> Misused, Mistakes <em>  
><em> Too long, Too late <em>  
><em> Who was I to make you wait <em>  
><em> Just one chance <em>  
><em> Just one breath <em>  
><em> Just in case there's just one left <em>  
><em> 'Cause you know, <em>  
><em> you know, you know<em>

Shadow took to long for Ashley. She already moved on. He hasn't seen her face smile like THAT... Only around him... He's never heard her laugh like that, not even w/ HIM around! He looks down at his hands & thinks, 'Who am I kidding... Ashley hasn't seen me in a long time, so I DOUBT she remembers me.'

* * *

><p>Ashley waves good-bye to Acwellen. He gives her a kiss on her cheek, waves, &amp; walks off. Having a goofy smile on his face. She notices &amp; giggles, feeling content &amp; happy. She, then, sings the song that was playing in her head. (AN: Sorry if I repeat the first verse... I think it's better this way.)

_"This time, This place _  
><em> Misused, Mistakes <em>  
><em> Too long, Too late <em>  
><em> Who was I to make you wait <em>  
><em> Just one chance <em>  
><em> Just one breath <em>  
><em> Just in case there's just one left <em>  
><em> 'Cause you know, <em>  
><em> you know, you know<em>

_ That I love you _  
><em> I have loved you all along <em>  
><em> And I miss you <em>  
><em> Been far away for far too long <em>  
><em> I keep dreaming you'll be with me <em>  
><em> and you'll never go <em>  
><em> Stop breathing if <em>  
><em>I don't see you anymore"<em>

* * *

><p>Shadow hears her musical voice &amp; sings w her. In his lovely & hypnotizing baritone voice.

_"On my knees, I'll ask _  
><em> Last chance for one last dance <em>  
><em> 'Cause with you, I'd withstand <em>  
><em> All of hell to hold your hand <em>  
><em> I'd give it all <em>  
><em> I'd give for us <em>  
><em> Give anything but I won't give up <em>  
><em> 'Cause you know, <em>  
><em> you know, you know <em>

_ That I love you _  
><em> I have loved you all along <em>  
><em> And I miss you <em>  
><em> Been far away for far too long <em>  
><em> I keep dreaming you'll be with me <em>  
><em> and you'll never go <em>  
><em> Stop breathing if <em>  
><em> I don't see you anymore"<em>

Ashley looks over to him, hearing the familiar voice, but couldn't pin-point where it's coming from. Shadow stands up & takes a step out of the dark. Revealing himself. After a while, Ashley finally sees him. Her face lighting up brighter than the sun. She runs over to him.

Shadow opens his arms, smiling happily to Ashley. She is feeling special. Since he never smiles around anyone.

Ashley sings, _"So far away _  
><em> Been far away for far too long <em>  
><em> So far away <em>  
><em> Been far away for far too long <em>  
><em>But you know, you know, you know<em>

_I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and<br>Never let me go"_

Shadow is looking at her, nearly crying, but trying to remain the man. Ashley giggles & whispers to him, "It's okay to show a little emotion every now & then."

"I have a better way of expressing my love for you." Shadow replies, smirking.

Ashley frowns & looks frustrated. "Care to explain where you've BEEN for the last 6 YEARS!"

Shadow rolls his eyes, while he puts his arm around her shoulder. "We can catch up." He leans down & whispers in her ear, "My place or yours?"

Ashley groans, while hiding a blush. "Whatever..."

Shadow laughs & kisses her forehead. "Your adorable, Ash." She blushes brighter.

"I missed you, Shadikku." Ashley says, using her cute pet-name for him.

"Me, too." Shadow says, looking away. He didn't want her to see the bright red blush forming on his cheeks.

Ashley looks up at him. "Will you stay w/ me?" She asks. "For the rest of our lives together?"

Shadow meets her eyes & nods. "I promise, Ashley. Nothing will ever come between us." He says, believing his own words. Because, he knows he'll never let anyone, especially him, hurt Ashley. He couldn't stand seeing hurt, discomfort, & unhappiness in her beautiful, ruby red eyes.

Ashley knows her eyes are shining w/ love, happiness, & affection. "I love you, Shadikku!" She responds, hugging his waist.

Sitting on a park bench was Shadow. He grabs Ashley's hand & pulls her in his lap.

"I love you, too, my beautiful Rose." Shadow says, enjoying her warmth in his arms. Snuggling his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it.

They didn't say anything for the rest of the night. They stayed up 'til sunrise, watching it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley: I liked it. It was sweet &amp; romantic.<strong>

**Yuuhi: I did, too!**

**Amanda: Is that how you met Shadow, Ashley?**

**Ashley: Hell no! I don't even REMEMBER how I met him.**

**Jalex: SHUT UP! Let's do the ending credits!**

**Ashley: Jalex-Justin and Alex-fangirl1 would like to thank you to the readers' who didn't give up on her.**

**Yuuhi: She'd be REALLY grateful if you spread the news on Shadley!**

**Jalex: R&R people!**

**Amanda & Yuuhi: BYE PEOPLE!**

**Ashley: Good-bye, peeps!**

**Jalex: PEACE OUT, HOMIE-G'S!**


	3. A Bleeding Rose

**Me:** Hey!

**Ashley R:** A name change?

**Me:** Yes! But, this time I'm KEEPING it!

**Amanda:** Niiice to know...

**Amy:** Can we get on with it?

**Me:** Sure! Here's ANOTHER Shadley one-shot!

**Amy:** AshRedfernluver1 doesn't own any Sonic characters... SEGA does... As well as the cars go to the company who MADE them!

**Ashley R:** But, she owns me, Ashley Rose, Amanda, Dr. Daniel Garcia, Acwellen the Hedgehog, Angel Rose the Hedgehog, Dash Rose the Hedgehog, Quorra the Fox, Odil the Hedge-fox, Basil Rose the Hedgehog, & Abigail Rose the Hedgehog!

**Amanda:** Wow... That's one LOOOONG list...

**Me:** Anyways Amelia Rose, Quincy the Hedgehog, Ramvelle the Hedgehog, and ALL belong to my facebook friends. They get the credit... NOT ME!

* * *

><p><strong>A <strong>**Bleeding Rose**

I'm the third oldest hedgehog in the Rose family. Ramvelle is 19 years old and he is my oldest brother. Quincy is 18 years old and he is my second brother. I've only got 2 brother.

Next in line is me. I'm 17 years old and is the oldest of triplets. Amelia is second and Amy is last. We have similar interests... Okay, not always. But, me and Amelia are always close. Amy will be close, but not as close as Amelia and I. Amanda is our youngest sister and the last in line of the Rose family. She's 14 years old. She has redish-green eyes.

My name is... Ashley Rose. I wear red, black, & lavender. People say I'm emo, but emo people only wear black & red. I keep guns and things hidden in my heels or my black leather jacket. My quills cascade down my back. I rarely cut it as short as Amy's. Keeping my long hair helps other people, besides my family, can tell us apart.

Our eyes are the easiest to tell us apart. My eyes are like a ruby red. Amelia's is icy-blue. Amy's is a jade green.

I own a mansion off Emerald Coast and the Forest of Life. It has 6 master bedrooms and 6 guest bedrooms. It has a library, bowling ally, indoor/outdoor pool and hot tubs, rec room, music room, art room, a gun vault (only Amelia and I know the passcode to), and a 12 car garage.

My baby is a black-'n'-lavender Chevy Camaro ZL1. Amy's car is a blue-'n'-pink Toyota Prius C. Amelia's car is a red Ford Focus ST. Ramvelle's car is a gold Mitsubishi Evo XI (11). Quincy's car is a silver Dodge Dart.

I love this black-'n'-red hedgehog. He is SO cute and is such a badass... But, I don't think he likes me.

Ever since I was 12, he gave me the cold shoulder and swore in my face. He always got angry at me and I never know what I did WRONG! Anyways, I'm going to take a walk. Not on the beach, but in the forest. I always found it soothing for me...

And, no I'm NOT taking my car!

I'm in my favorite sleepwear, a lavender night-gown, before I left my mansion.

* * *

><p>I was hiding in a tree in the Forest of Life. Well... Really, I was taking a nap. But, after the moon rose, I woke up.<p>

Right now, I'm watching the night sky. The full moon is showing the clearing that I'm near. The stars are lite **(A/N: Sometimes I forget the EASIEST words... Probably from reading a bunch of novels... I have to stop reading them...)** up the night sky. It's very beautiful... But, only a certain hedgehog can really turn this night sky even more beautiful.

My mind wanders to the hedgehog who makes me smile... Her name is Ashley Rose. She means EVERYTHING to me. She's always been the love of my life... Although, I'll NEVER admit that to ANYONE.

The reason why I love her is because she reminds me of Maria Robotnik. Who died on the ark to save me.

Ashley always makes these gifts on holidays. Valentines' Day is my FAVORITE holiday though. She always makes teddy bears with hearts on them for me. They always say something different every year.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I heard rustling of the bushes under the tree I'm in.

* * *

><p>Ugh! I hate bushes, trees, and other nature-y stuff. But, I'm in my favorite clearing. The exact clearing where I have the inspiration to make the gifts for Shadow.<p>

There's a stump in the middle of the clearing with flowers around it.

I move toward the stump and sit down on it. It's February 13th. Tomorrow is Valentines' Day and I can't wait!

I was too busy unloading stuff to notice a rustle in the bushes behind me.

* * *

><p>I was watching the whole scene unfold. Eggman appeared in the bushes behind Ashley, but only I can see him.<p>

Eggman is holding a gun in his hand and is aiming at Ashley's head.

Ashley is just humming a sweet, lovely tune. She doesn't see Eggman at all.

* * *

><p>I'm just humming a sweet song to myself and making Shadow's Valentines' Day gift.<p>

My song stops short when I hear the click of a gun. I turn around quickly and see Eggman holding a gun to my head. I quickly whip up my hands in a surrendering motion.

"Good-bye, Amy Rose." Eggman says, pulling the trigger.

I'm fuming in anger and frustration. I jump in time to avoid the bullet in my head, ultimately killing myself.

But, he manages to hit a vital organ. I fall down, holding my ruby red gloves to the wound.

"You... Bastard..." I mumble, my breathing shallow and my eyes turning black in anger at him. I fall on my hands and knees, coughing up blood. "I'm... Not... My sister..."

Eggman's eyes widen as he sees the black, cold, ruthless eyes staring at him. "A-Ashley... I had no idea you were out here..." He says, completely shocked.

"I..." I begin, coughing up some blood. "I always... Come out here... Before Valentines' Day... To make Shadow's gift..."

"Well... Tell Amy that this is a warning. That I'll get her soon-" Eggman begins.

"Go to hell..." I mumble. "You'll never... Get her... As long as... My other family members... Will protect her!" I try to yell, but it comes out as a moan.

* * *

><p>I jump down, quietly and sneak up behind Eggman. When he opens his mouth again, I pull out my gun. I shoot him in the head.<p>

After Eggman falls on the ground bleeding, I run over to Ashley and lay her head on my chest. "Ashley... I'm here... No one will harm you again..." I caress her face, ignoring the urge to cry.

Ashley smiles softly, her black eyes turning into the lovely, ruby red eyes. That I've come to know. Those eyes hold love, affection, and happiness in them.

She moves her free hand up to my face and caress my cheek. "I've... Always pictured... This moment before I died..." She whispers to me, knowing my keen hearing can pick it up. "But, I imagined..." Her eyes turn to pain and coughs up blood. "That I'll die in my... Sleep... Instead of... Being murdered... By that dumbass.. Motherfucker named Eggman..." She says, the pain turning to anger and back again.

* * *

><p>My eyes are feeling heavy. I want to sleep, but yet I don't want to... Does that make sense... It makes sense to my jumbled up mind.<p>

"I'm gonna get you to the hospital." Shadow whispers in my ear. "I'll make sure you live and continue your life." He says, determined.

I smile, knowing my eyes are shining with love and happiness. Not the pain I feel in my body.

Shadow picks me up, bridal style. Then, he takes out his Chaos Emerald and Chaos Controls to the hospital.

The doctors and nurses notice the blood on his hands, on my glove, and my lavender night-gown.

"Can we get her to the operating room!" Shadow basically yells.

I wince in pain and he notices. "I'm sorry..." He whispers in my ear, meaning every word.

I giggle, but I stopped short. Because I had to cough up blood on the white linoleum floors.

Shadow frowns and sits in a chair, setting me in his lap.

I look up at him, frowning as he's deep in thought. Worried lines wrinkling his perfect forehead. "What's wrong?" I ask, wanting to make him smile.

"I could've prevented this..." He mumbles, almost to himself. "It's all my fault..."

I frown and poke his cheek, making him look at me. When he does turn his head my way. I respond, "It's NOT your fault... It's mine... I let my guard down..."

He's getting to respond when a nurse rips, metaphorically, me out of his warm and the safety of his arms. I almost make a noise of disapproval, then remember my bullet wound. I don't make no noise as I'm put on a gurney.

I smile at Shadow as he's up and yelling to the doctors to have a few more moments with me. He notices my smile and says nothing more.

I wave as the double doors close behind me. I shut my eyes and let the sleep consume me.

* * *

><p>It's 1:52AM, meaning today is Valentines' Day. I've been pacing for the past 6 hours in the waiting room. Glancing at the double doors whenever a doctor appeared. Hoping Ashley's okay.<p>

During those 6 hours, besides my pacing, I called her family, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. They're all sitting and waiting.

"Shadow..." Amelia whispers. When I turn my head toward her, she smiles and pats the seat next to her. "She'll be okay. I know Ashley puts up one hell of a fight." She says, hoping to make me smile.

But, it doesn't. The only hedgehog I fell for is STILL in the operating room.

I sit down next to Amelia, putting my face in my hands.

After about 10 minutes of sitting, a light blue fox comes out. He looks around and spots the 9 of us sitting/sleeping. He begins walking over.

I stand up and runs over to him. "Is Ashley okay!" I ask, anxiously. A hopeful glint in my eyes.

The fox looks at the others and they look up at him, he smiles at us. "My name is Dr. Daniel Garcia." Then, his smile disappears. "I've got some good news and some bad news." He says.

The shred of hope that I had for Ashley is gone. "Can we hear the bad news first?" I respond, sadness seeping into my voice.

"Ashley won't make it... The bullet hit her liver and is wedged too deep in. We can't get it out without damaging her system." He says, going all doctor mode on us.

I sigh and look at him. "What's the good news?" I ask.

Dr. Garcia motions for me to follow.

I obey. We walk until we turn a corner out of Ashley's friends' hearing.

Dr. Garcia turned around and his serious expression on his face makes me stand up straight. I didn't know I was slouching till seeing his hard eyes. "Ashley's awake, but she only requests to see you." He says.

I punch down the urge to smile. Only Ashley gets to see my happy smile.

Dr. Garcia nods and leads me through the hospital. Leading me toward Ashley... For my last memories to make with her...

* * *

><p>I'm bored... But, I'm waiting patiently for Shadow to appear in my doorway. It's about 25 minutes until I hear the door make a faint <em>'click'<em> noise. I turn my head toward the noise and smiles.

"Hey, Sh-Shadikku..." I say, using my favorite nickname for him.

He smiles at me and replies, "Hi, Ash." I blush a faint pink, remembering his nickname for me.

My blush disappears as my facial expression becomes a serious one. "Tell everyone... To protect Amy... Including yourself, Shadow..." I say. "Also, tell them that... I'm sorry... I couldn't be there... To watch you get married..." I pull the blanket up to my mouth and coughs.

He took the chance to say something. "Ashley... Don't say that... I could never love anyone as much as I loved you and Maria..." He says, taking a deep breath. "Your my world, Ashley. Only you can make me smile and melt my cold heart. You taught me to love and be happy again..." I could see his eyes glazing over, fighting back his tears. "Ever since you started to grow up, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to have kids with you..." He whispers, tears falling down his face. "I never wanted this to happen to you... NEVER..." He pulls me into a hug and cries in the crook of my neck.

I smile and play with his quills. My own tears are falling down my face. I try to gain his attention again. "Shadow?" I say.

He looks up, anxiously. "What is it, Ashley?" He asks, holding my hands in his soft, big ones.

I move over a little bit, patting the open space. He takes the hint and climbs in next to me.

I lay my head on his fluffy, white chest. "I love you, Shadow..." I say, shutting my eyes. I fight to open my eyes again when I hear him speak.

"I love you, too, Ashley..." He says, playing with my long quills. "I just wish I could've saved you..."

I smile and giggle quietly. "I knew my time was coming, Shadow... You can't ignore fate..." I say, knowing he'd never believe that.

He looks down at me. "I'm sorry I was such an ass to you... I never want this to happen again... Maria died because I couldn't save her... It's like a repeat of history..." He mumbles.

I laugh quietly, then I have a coughing fit. "Just promise me one thing?" I ask.

He lays his head on mine. "Anything..." He whispers.

"Protect my family... Tell Sonic that I've... Always found him like... A brother..." I say. "Also, move on... I want to see you happy... Not hung up on me... Or my death... It wasn't your fault... It was because of... My carelessness..."

He nods. "I promise..." He says.

I smile and close my eyes again. Allowing the sleep to consume me.

* * *

><p>I watch her chest move down and her heart stopping. The heart monitor going ballistic. Her lovely hot pink skin, loses its color. It turns to a pale pink. Her body is turning cold as her soul is leaving her body.<p>

I lost rationality and I start shaking her lifeless body. "ASHLEY! WAKE UP! COME BACK! WAKE UP! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream, tears are falling down my face.

I stay like that until nurses, Dr. Garcia, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Ramvelle, Quincy, Amelia, Amy, and Amanda all rush in.

The Rose family pulls me away from Ashley's body. They whisper soothing words to me.

"Please calm down, Shadow..." Amy says.

"She put up a fit to say her last dying words to her." Amelia responds.

"Don't regret the promises you made, Mr. Shadow." Amanda says, frowning.

I take a deep breath and rip my arms out of Ramvelle's and Quincy's grip. "I'm fine..." I say, looking down at the floor.

Sonic and Tails fold their ears down. Knuckles avoids eye-contact.

No one has seen me this broken.

I walk up to Sonic. "Ashley said she always found you like a brother... Also, she wants all of us to protect Amy from Eggman's clutches..." I say.

"Is it Eggman who murdered Ashley?" He asks. I nod in response.

I look at Ashley's siblings. They lived with her for a long time. I ruffle Amanda's hair and hugs them all. Giving fists bumps to Ramvelle and Quincy.

"I'll be at home..." I mumble and Chaos Control. But, really, I only want to be in Ashley's room.

I lay down on her bed, breathing in her lavender and rose floral scent.

In my dreams, Ashley is still alive and hands me my Valentines' Day teddy.

But, later on... I began hating the holidays. Because Ashley wasn't there. To give me the love and attention that she always did...

* * *

><p><strong>~37 years later~<strong>

It's August 1st, 3274 C.E. Today would've been Ashley's 54th birthday.

Amy got married to Sonic and had 2 kids. Angel and Dash Rose the Hedgehog, both were born 10 on September 15th, 3260 C.E.

Amelia died of suicide. She confessed to me, but I rejected her. She can act like Ashley all she wants, she'll never be Ashley.

Ramvelle married Acwellen the Hedgehog. It turns out that he was gay. They never had kids, but they died happily.

Quincy married a fox named Quorra. It's Italian for heart. They had a baby boy. His name is Odil the Hedge-fox. It's French for rich... Although they're poor... Quorra spends the money on Odil...

Amanda married Blink the Hedgehog. He's a black hedgehog with crimson red hair. I find it weird, but I don't normally pay attention to those things anymore. Anyways, they had twins. Basil and Abigail Rose the Hedgehog. Basil is a black hedgehog with pinkish-purple hair. Abigail is a pink hedgehog with black hair and purple streaks in it. They are born on December 19th, 3272 C.E. They'll be 2 soon...

Without Eggman here, Mobius became quite a peaceful place.

If your curious on if I got married, I didn't. I stayed single for her. I gave up my criminal ways for her.

I'm at Ashley's grave. I put down the pink roses and lavenders on it.

The gravestone is in the shape of a heart and on it reads-  
>'Rest in Piece<br>'Here lies Ashley Marie Rose.  
>'Best friend, sister, and girlfriend.<br>'August 1st, 3220 C.E.-February 14th, 3237 C.E.  
>'Favorite Holiday: Valentines' Day'<p>

The only people I never pushed away since Ashley's death was her family. If anything, we became closer.

I always talked to them.

I gave up everything... Just for her...

* * *

><p><strong>~Few years later~<strong>

Shadow the Hedgehog died on February 13th, 3277 C.E.

He is resting next to Ashley's grave. He's up in Heaven, enjoying the time with Ashley.

Just for her, he turned over a new leaf. To make her feel special and happy, once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thee...<strong> **End...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> When I was writing the death scene, and after rereading it, I shed a couple tears.

**Ashley:** My middle name is Marie?

**Me:** I couldn't put Leopard as your middle name!

**Ashley:** Whatever...

**Amy:** Marie is close to Maria.

**Amanda:** So, it fits perfectly!

**Me:** I know, RIGHT!

**Ashley:** GET ON WITH IT!

**Me:** Anyways, R&R folks!

**Amy:** NO FLAMES PLEASE!

**Amanda:** She worked REALLY hard on it!

**Me:** I stayed on the computer to WRITE this when it's WAAAAY past my 2 HOURS!

**Ashley:** Bye, bitches.

**Me:** BE NICE ASHLEY!

**Ashley:** Shut the fuck up!

**Me & Ashley:** _*bickers*_

**Amanda & Amy:** _*share a look*_

**Amy:** GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!

**Amanda:** GOOD BYE!

**Both:** _*runs off*_


End file.
